1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to high-voltage electron guns and apparatus which use high-voltage electron guns.
2. Description of the Background Art
High-voltage electron guns are well known in various fields for instance as a source of electrons in electron beam lithography (as used for fabrication of semiconductor masks, for example) and also in scanning electron microscopes, electron beam testing of integrated circuits and line width metrology measuring equipment as used in the semiconductor industry. Such guns also have application outside of the semiconductor industry, for instance in scanning electron microscopes, generally.
It is highly desirable to improve high-voltage electron guns.